


Always Impressed

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: Snowells follow up on 1x18 – He’s never impressed





	1. Chapter 1

Caitlin wasn't really sure whether there was any work to do left at the moment and with Barry gone to dinner with Felicity, Roy, Iris and Eddie and Cisco somewhere out as well, she contemplated heading home early, but then again, she didn't know what she would be doing there. Maybe she should check up on…

"He's never impressed," she heard his voice coming from behind her, accompanied by the all-too-familiar hum of the electric wheelchair he was driving. He was just repeating what she'd herself told to Roy earlier.

"It's true," she said when whirling around and folding her arms over her chest as she leaned against her desk.

"Yes," dr. Wells agreed when he finally stopped right in front of her, looking up at her with that characteristic spark in his eyes that were only reserved for her. "Though it's also true that I'm always impressed by you. You have never ceased to accomplished that particular task and you don't even have to try hard," he paid her the well-deserved compliment.

Caitlin smiled at him brightly, her expression conveying so much love and devotion for him that his heart skipped a beat. What this woman could do to him still seemed to be beyond him. He never acted like he did with her. He'd never craved anything and anyone in his life – until she came along, that was. If this wasn't true love, then he didn't know what was.

He reached his hands to her, placing them on her waist and them moving them back as he pushed her forward so he could bury his face in her stomach, embracing her like this, breathing her in, never wanting to let her go.

"Barry suspects something," she chose that moment to inform her lover, her hands burying themselves in his hair.

"I know," Harrison admitted. "Let it play out for now."

He lifted his head up then and his hands pushed even further so she had no choice but to land in his laps, straddling him a little awkwardly as she wore a skirt that now ran up her thighs, exposing her skin for his touch.

"Harrison, we're in the middle of the cortex," she forced herself to remind him when his hands disappeared under her blouse and cupped her breasts in a way she liked, massaging them skillfully and teasing the peaks.

"No one's here," he responded, completely unaffected by that information.

"But the cameras…"

"We can erase the footage… or better even, take the recording with us," he suggested.

"Naughty you."

"Yes," he confirmed. "Always, dr. **S** now. But only with you."

That was it for her. She needed to taste him, to feel more of him, so she cupped his face and lifted it up to close his lips in a kiss she craved so much now while in the same time rolling her hips against his own, feeling him grow hard against her.

She squealed when he suddenly grabbed her hips and lifted her up while raising from his chair, placing her on the desk's surface, his hands disappearing under her skirt and stroking her flesh through the thin lacy panties she wore.

"Are you charged enough?" she still managed to ask, though truth be told, she was already beyond stopping. She wanted him. She _always_ wanted him and when he was offering so eagerly…

"Yes," the simple answer came. "And even if, it's always worth it," he assured her.

She didn't need more. She reached to his buckle and undid it quickly, then she took care of the button and the fly of his pants before releasing him and stroking, feeling him getting hard all the way in her hand.

They didn't waste any time with taking their clothes off, settling for a quickie since they _were_ , indeed, in the cortex and even despite there being no chance of them being caught – since Harrison would sense the intruder right away – they actually wanted to reach their completion.

And they would, Caitlin bit on her lip as he slid inside in one powerful stroke, proceeding to fucking her. The situation and placement called for it and she wouldn't have it any other way, always impressed by him as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up on 1x19

"Caitlin, we believe dr. Wells is the Reverse Flash and that he killed Barry's mother. We also believe he could've done the same to Tess Morgan," Joe just informed her and she truly didn't know how to react _now_. The cat was clearly out of the bag and she needed to play it cool. She was the inside Harrison needed, his second pair of eyes and ears and she would be damned if she exposed herself or him now. Though the rest already suspected him, so maybe it was already too late.

She could either stay and pretend she believed them or she could take on a different strategy, maybe even more plausible one, because despite their obliviousness to the true nature of her relationship with Wells, she was the one closest to the man, the most dedicated.

Only then Cisco just had to inform he was going to Star City with Joe and asked her to cover for him. "You mean lie," she argued, using her anger to her advantage.

"Yeaaah?"

"I… I need some air," she finally went with, playing her part perfectly and leaving West's house before she could give too much away or overdo it. She was sure that the team would soon find her anyway and they would keep trying to convince her that Harrison was evil. Well, as though she wasn't aware of that already!

* * *

"So, what are we going to do?" Caitlin asked, her heart still racing as she just came down from her climax. She got off of Harrison's body that she was straddling and fell on the pillows by his side, almost immediately turning to face him. With her head prompted on her hand, she ravished his naked body with her eyes, never getting tired of the pure perfection that he was. Next, she reached her other hand out, not able to stop herself from touching him as she drew random patterns on his chest. "How long are we going to wait?" she followed with another question, but he didn't respond to this one either. "Harrison?"

"I can't even think right now, my dear Caitlin," he eventually rasped, his breathing still erratic, his chest raising and falling from the exertion they'd just put their bodies to.

"They will find out what happened in Star City. We need a plan."

"I say we just see how this go and simply adjust to the situation. Watching them squirm while having no idea that I've known what they were up to from the beginning brings me so much pleasure."

"Overconfident much?" she teased him.

"With you? _Always_ ," he rasped and she squealed in delighted surprise when he used his speed to suddenly find himself not only on her, but also already inside her, ready for round two.

* * *

Barely had Caitlin gotten to S.T.A.R. Labs the next morning, wary of Harrison so very close behind; Barry cornered her and he immediately started convincing her that their boss was an evil speedster. Only he couldn't know she was already convinced and worse – she was helping him.

She was sure of one thing – the longer they postponed the team finding the truth and confronting Harrison about it, the better. Which Barry wasn't making at all easy with all his arguments.

"Barry… I really need to see some proof," Caitlin said in exasperation, doing her best to drag him as further away from the upcoming Harrison as possible.

She failed. Majorly. Because the man in question just asked from behind their backs, "Proof of what?"

She swore she did love him, but in that moment she could as well kill him, too. She saw it in his eyes clearly because she knew him all too well – he was _enjoying_ this, the devil! He was simply having fun getting too close, almost tripping a wire as though he _wanted_ the team to confront him already. She kind of understood that, she did. She was sick of playing this charade herself, but the more they waited, the more chance they had.

In the end, Barry threw Wells's way some crazy, jaded explanation about the newest metahuman and Caitlin just killed him with her expression. Which actually amused him more, to be honest, that devil.

* * *

Who would think that in the end it would be Caitlin to ruin everything? Or maybe that was what Harrison always wanted – for her to reach her full potential, to get angry enough to finally go through with the entire transformation. He'd been teaching her a lot those past few months, but it was only now that she fully reached the extend of her powers and finally understood what he felt every time he did the same. Power felt amazing. Power was _deadly_.

She couldn't believe Barry followed her. This was truly coming close to an endgame if he did that, because sooner rather than later, he would stumble upon something he wasn't supposed to see.

She should be lucky that it only ended with him snatching her up right from Harrison's doorstep and putting down on an empty road near the woods.

"Are you following me now?!" she screamed at him in anger.

"Caitlin, what were you doing in Wells's house?"

"I was… I was gonna talk to him, get some answers of my own." She could swear the rage was there, just simmering beneath the surface, ready to be released and she feared she would let go. She couldn't .Wouldn't. Not now.

"Caitlin, you cannot! You _cannot_ talk to him!"

"I won't stand by and watch you ruing this man's life! Ruin _my_ life!"

"What are you talking about, your life?"

Oppps… Yes, what was she talking about?

Barry's frown only deepened when she shook her head and then felt herself change. It was too late. She did turn her eyes away from him, but he already saw it. He was a speedster, after all.

"Oh, my God, Caitlin…" he gasped, making a step backwards as though all the puzzles finally started falling into place, his hands quickly wandering up to cover his mouth.

"Oppsss…" she said in a voice that didn't even sound like hers anymore. Before she knew it, the transformation took place and she was facing him when pale with white hair, ice creeping up her arms.

Barry still wasn't over his shock when suddenly, there was a flash of yellow and the Reverse Flash – Harrison dressed in his suit, of course - showed up.

"Sorry, honey," Killer Frost said, still preparing for an attack with the fresh ice on the palms of her hands. "I think in the end it was me who screwed your plan up."

"Quite the contrary, actually, my love," The Reverse Flash said when looking at her with admiration in his eyes. "You did well. As I said, I'm _always_ impressed."

"Wait… all this time you were _baiting me_?!" she raised her voice, completely stupefied, her powers only intensifying because of that.

"It worked, didn't it? You finally reached the full potential of your powers thanks to that." He smiled at her teasingly.

"I wish I could be mad at you, but yes… it did work," she admitted.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Barry chose that moment to scream this question, still now over what he was seeing. "You're with this guy?!" He turned to Killer Frost. "Caitlin…"

"I'm not your Caitlin. I was always _his_." After having said that, she finally used her powers and froze Barry's legs just enough for him to stand still.

"It's endgame for us anyway, honey," Harrison then informed. "Ramon and detective West are in Star City and they already discovered the body I buried in the woods. It's the end."

"So, shall I just kill him now and make my name official?" Killer Frost asked, coming closer to a terrified Barry. Though now his expression was conveying more of stinging betrayal. She liked that. She was a perfect actress, after all, being the all-so-delicate and cute dr. Snow.

"No, no killing just yet. We need him," Reverse Flash decided and finally raised his hand to his cowl, taking it off, officially facing Barry as Harrison Wells or maybe rather Eobard Thawne.

Both he and Caitlin would never forget the look on Allen's face.


End file.
